Flexible circuits can be secured to various components within an electronic device using pressure sensitive adhesive. The strength of pressure sensitive adhesive is proportional to the surface area over which the adhesive is applied. As portable electronic devices become smaller, the components used in these devices also become smaller. Consequently, the surface area available for pressure sensitive adhesive is limited and in many cases may not be large enough to adequately secure the flexible circuit.
Therefore, what is desired is a reliable way to secure flexible circuits within an electronic device.